¿Ahora qué haremos?
by AgenteYumi
Summary: "Yo le llevo su medicina!" "Yo debo hacerlo" "Amistad antigua" "Contrato de matrimonio". Elizabeta está enferma y Prusia y Austria deben cuidar de ella y también de la casa. ¿Quien será el mejor enfermero/amo de casa?
1. ¡Dame un beso, dame un beso!

Lo que pasa cuando no puedes dormir y has visto muchos videos del canaca y del Dios Eolo.  
Mi hermana y yo comenzamos una especie de guerra, ya que las dos somos fanáticas de Elizabeta, pero ella le gusta más Roderich y yo estoy enamorada de Gilbert. Así que decidimos hacer esta "guerra" dentro de un fic.  
A dooos de treees caidas sin límite de tieeempo... en esta esquina, con su cabello gris y ojos escarlata que encienden pasiones, un pollito en la cabeza ¡Gilbert Weillschmint!. Y en eeeesta otra, con un piano, un violín y mariacel, nuestro aristócrata ¡Roderich Eldenstein!

**Hetalia no es mío, sino Neko-México sería neko violador XD (Por cierto, entren a su web y sigan molestándolo para que ponga a su país).**

* * *

Hungría no podía dormir esa noche. Una porque su cama estaba sola, ya que su esposo había salido para Francia a discutir asuntos. Y ella ahí preguntándose si Austria por fin se le había impuesto como seme al pervertido de las rosas o que clase de cosas le estaría haciendo el francés.  
La otra era que lo extrañaba. No sería anormal porque después de todo era su esposo. Con todo y que a veces pareciera solo tenerla para defenderle de sus enemigos mientras él se dedicaba a tocar el piano.  
Se dio la enésima vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir de una buena vez cuando escuchó un ruido en el jardín.  
Rápida, se puso una bata sobre la piyama de vestido, tomó su sartén.

En el pasillo encontró a un niño que había tomado sus mismas precauciones. Pero estaba también muy cansado.  
-Sacro Imperio, mejor ve y duérmete. Así nadie puede pelear- le susurró.- O quédate detrás de la puerta por si pasa algo.- eso último lo decía para que se quedara tranquilo. El niño rubio asintió.  
Elizabeta avanzó lentamente, abrió la puerta, se asomó... y un pollito entró volando. Luego una figura se desplomó en el piso.  
-¡Soy el hijo del papá Germania!- dijo la persona, aunque a estas alturas ya sabrán los lectores quien es: Gilbert Weillchsmint.  
-¿Gilbert?- olió un poco- ¡Apestas a cerveza, demonios!- miró hacia atrás.- ¡Sacro Imperio, vete a dormir! ¡Yo me encargo de este torpe!.  
Con su característica fuerza bruta, la muchacha se puso al prusiano en la espalda y lo lanzó contra el sillón. Se paró de modo marcial frente a él, lista a interrogarlo.  
-¿Que _pasha_?- le preguntó el albino, sintiéndose mareado por la caida.  
-¿Quien te crees que eres para llegar a estas horas de la noche y en ese estado?- lo regañó.- ¡Me asustaste y ya sabes que estoy sola en la casa con Italia y Sacro Imperio!  
-_Sho soe_... ¡Awesome-man!- gritó.  
-Ajá- respondió, escéptica. Si Gilbert no estuviera alcoholizado, le hubiera visto las ojeras que cargaba de tanto tiempo sin dormir- ¿Y cuales son tus poderes, eh?  
-Yo poleo. Yo poleo con la gente que es mala, no con la que es buena.  
Elizabeta comenzaba a divertirse a costillas de Prusia, así que sonrió irónicamente y continuó el interrogatorio.  
-¿Y yo que soy?  
-Tú, mamacita...- y al oír eso, la húngara empuñó la sartén, dispuesta a golpearlo- Tu eres buena. Y él también.- Gilbert señaló a Sacro Imperio, que estaba a un lado del sillón- Y ella, la niña, también es buena.  
-Creo que se refiere a Ita-chan- señaló Sacro Imperio, ya que Italia se había despertado con el ajetreo y estaba mirando a ver qué pasaba.  
-Váyanse a dormir. Ahorita yo me encargo.  
Los dos niños ni bien dijo eso cuando ya no estaban. Pero para ella no fue tan fácil, ya que Gilbert le había tomado la falda de la piyama para detenerla. Y luego tenía la cabeza apoyada en su vientre. Elizabeta, obviamente se sonrojó.  
-Suéltame, Gilbert. Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada.  
-No- canturreó.  
-Tengo sueño...-se quejó, levantó la vista- ¡Italia, Sacro Imperio! ¡Tranquilos, que no le voy a poner el cuerno a Roderich! ¡A dormir!- y cuando otra vez se retiraron, volvió a la táctica ruda contra el alcoholizado que estaba en su sala.- ¡Que me sueltes, maldita sea!  
-No- siguió canturreando- Dame un beso~. ¿Sí?- y la miró, con cara demasiado tierna.  
-¿Quéé? ¡No, serás idiota, Gilbert!  
-¡_Entonché no te shuelto_!- y la abrazó con mas fuerza.- ¡Dame un beso, dame un beso, dame un beso!- le seguía pidiendo- ¡Dale al awesome yo un beso, Eli!  
-¡Que no, carajo!- rugió. Pero como el ebrio ya le estaba sacando el aire con semejante abrazo, pues no tuvo mas remedio que rendirse. Estaba tan cansada que no podía dar un solo sartenazo, por mas que lo intentara.- Suéltame y te doy tu beso.  
En efecto: la soltó de la cintura, pero la tomó del brazo. Así evitaría que su presa escapara antes de cumplir la parte del desigual trato.  
-_Besho_.- dijo para soltarla totalmente. Ella suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
-No dijiste donde.  
-No... bien-bien.- le volvió a decir, poniendo cara de perro pateado y remojado que está arrepentido de alguna travesura. Y señaló con su mano libre sus labios.  
-¡No! ¡Es suficiente!- le gruñó.  
-¡_Entonché aquí te duermesh~_! ¡Conmigo!- Elizabeta sabía que alcoholizado quien sabe con que cosa podría salirle. Sabía de Inglaterra, que se ponía un traje bastante erótico de mesero y se ponía a bailar. Eso porque Arthur no tenía resistencia para la bebida. Pero Gilbert estaba acostumbrado, solo que se le había ido la mano al tomar. Y ella ahora estaba casi indefensa. ¿Qué podía hacer?  
-¡Ah...maldita sea!- y dicho y hecho ya se inclinaba otra vez para cumplirle el capricho al albino con olor a cerveza.  
El beso duró apenas unos segundos... y todo por que Gilbert había logrado detenerla un poco más. Elizabeta escondió la cara, roja de vergüenza.  
-¡_Grashias_!- dijo él y se tiró a dormir a pierna suelta.  
"No... no sentí nada... así que no cuenta como infidelidad..." iba pensando ella "¡Dios perdóname! ¡Perdóneme Señor Roderich!" (Si se pudiera hacer esto minicómic, una ChibiEli estaría llorando toda histérica agitando los brazos).  
Y luego cayó dormida en el piso, de tan cansada.

-¡Sacro Imperio! ¿Se murió por el beso envenenado?- dijo Italia  
-¿Como que beso envenenado?  
-Pues es que el Señor Austria me dijo que no tomara porque tiene veneno... y ella le dio un beso.  
-Eh...- ciertamente, Roderich tenía modos de evitar que Italia comiera y tomara un tanto originales.- Déjame ver.  
Le tomaron el pulso y estaba estable. Solo tenía subida la temperatura.  
-¿La llevamos a su cama?  
Y el pequeño rubio entonces quedó sonrojado. Era demasiado obvio que no la podrían. Además que si Hungría despertaba a la mitad del acarreo era posible que le dijera a él "¡Sacro Imperio me tocaste los pechos!" o algo así... a lo que pensaba el ojiazul, basándose en su experiencia con la pequeña Italia.  
-Es muy pesada para nosotros. Mejor le traemos una cobija y una almohada.  
-¡Muy bien!- dijo Italia y corrió por lo dicho, mientras Sacro Imperio miraba dormir a su ¿Hermano mayor?. Lo observó entre curioso y disgustado de su comportamiento.  
-Kesesesesese- se rió dormido- La _marimasha_ con sartén no _besha_ tan mal...  
-¡Aquí está la cobija!- susurró la castaña menor, para no despertarlos.  
Con un poco de trabajo la cubrieron y le pusieron la almohada y ahí la dejaron durmiendo plácidamente. Soñando yaoi con su esposo y Francia.

-Estoy de vuelta...- dijo la voz que abrió la puerta por la mañana.  
Austria se quedó sorprendido al ver el bulto en el piso, del cual solo se podían distinguir hebras larguísimas de cabellos castaños. Sí, su esposa ahí seguía dormida y eso que eran casi las 10 de la mañana. Se acercó a ella y le tomó la temperatura, al verle agitada la respiración.  
-¡Tú...!- se levantó y despertó a Gilbert- ¿Que clase de apuesta alocada hicieron que se quedaron a dormir aquí?  
-Bájale a tu vocecita, señorito podrido...gritas mucho y me duele la cabeza... estúpida resaca.- respondió el otro, cubriéndose los ojos del sol.  
-¡Pues yo no sé que le hiciste, pero está enferma de fiebre!  
-A mi eso me... ¿¡Qué! ¿Enferma? Ni que hubiera dormido en el...-miró al piso.- Ah~.  
Y toda la noche anterior se le vino a la mente, sonrojándose al ver al marido de la húngara.  
-Ajá... ¿Qué pasó?  
-Eh, llegué ebrio...  
-Se te nota y se te huele.  
-No me interrumpas, señorito podrido- rezongó Prusia- Y pues me regañó pero estaba muy desvelada y se quedó ahí dormida.  
-...Yo que la iba a regañar por esperar mi llegada de ese modo.- suspiró Roderich, inclinándose para cargarla, ella solita se acomodó en sus brazos, despertando un poco.  
-¿Ya...volviste?  
-Estás enferma. Debes dormir- le dijo con cariño llevándola a su cuarto.- Yo debo volver a arreglar unos papeles.  
-No~. Quédate conmigo ¿Sí?  
¡Como se le iba a negar!  
Aunque... ¿Que hay que hacer cuando alguien se enferma de fiebre? ¿Quien haría el desayuno? ¿Quien lavaría la ropa?  
Y sobre todo ¿Cuanto tardaría Elizabeta en recuperarse?

* * *

Marcador final de este capítulo...  
Prusia: 1  
Austria: 2.

¿Quien ganará la guerra? Cada review es su voto para uno de los dos.


	2. Segundo round

Dios, a como van de votos para tener menos de 24 horas 0_0, pero me alegra mucho ^^.

* * *

-Fue tú culpa que ella esté enferma- dijo Roderich, tomando el té con su aristocrático modo, sin siquiera mirar a Prusia.  
-Sí, pero es tu endiablada esposa. Y el awesome yo no se encarga de cuidar de nadie mas que de su awesome persona.  
Silencio sepulcral. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos haría algo por la húngara.  
-¡_Dengo_ sed!- dijo una voz desde el fondo del pasillo.  
-¡Yo le llevo agua!- dijeron ambos al unísono y salieron corriendo a la cocina por agua, llevándose "del mandil" prácticamente a la pequeña Italia, que solo chillaba al verse suspendida en el aire.

-Aquí tiene, señorita Elizabeta- dijo Sacro Imperio, que previendo como estaba la señora de la casa, había ido antes que todos por una jarra con agua y un vaso.  
-Gracias.  
-Ve~, no te ves muy bien- comentó Italia, que había entrado con los dos "enfermeros". Estos, al ver que alguien les había ganado, se quedaron con el vaso en la mano y fingieron que ya sabían y se tomaron el agua.- ¿Quieres que vayan por un doctor?  
-Estaré bien. Soy fuerte.  
Esta vez fue el albino quien se acercó a ella y le tomó la temperatura.  
-Estás demasiado caliente. Tal vez debamos hacerle caso a Ita-chan.  
-¡Estoy bien!- le rugió.  
Y para no ser menos y defender su estatus como esposo, Austria hizo lo mismo.  
-Italia, ve por un doctor.  
La niña "abrió" los ojos -si es que con sus ojitos de ranura de alcancía (hucha) podía decirse eso-.  
-Sí, señor Austria.

-No necesito un médico- seguía diciendo Elizabeta cuando llegó el doctor, un estereotípico hombre mayor y canoso, con su maletín de cuero. Dejaron afuera a los niños, por mas que les insistieron.  
-Váyanse a jugar.- les dijo Gilbert, para que se quedaran callados.  
-Muy bien, señora- dijo el doctor- ¿Fuma?  
-No.- respondió ella, de un modo tan frío que era imposible que ardiera de fiebre.  
-¿Toma?  
-No.  
-¿Está embarazada?  
Y al oír eso, tanto el albino como el castaño se quedaron helados. Para uno, la sorpresa de la paternidad, para el otro... era todo lo contrario a su grandiosidad el imaginarse a los dos todos embelesados por una criatura que sin duda saldría tan fea -(tan bella)- como la madre y tan podrida como el padre. Eso y el hecho de pensar... ese tipo de cosas de un matrimonio que parecía mas bien un lindo noviazgo de lo más puro y casto. Asco, asco asco*. Su grandiosa mente mejor pensó en algo mas útil, como él mismo.  
-¿...Elizabeta?- preguntó Roderich, apenas con un hilo de voz. Ella le miró y fue Gilbert quien tradujo.  
"¡Por Dios Santo, Roderich! ¡Si así fuera serían ya 4 meses!"  
-No, doctor.  
-¿Alguna alergia?  
-No.  
Después de las preguntas, le tomó el pulso. Un poco alterado, pero pasaba. Le puso el estetoscopio para oír su corazón y su respiración. Los dos enfermeros se sonrojaron, Roderich porque raras veces veía "tanto" de su propia esposa. Gilbert por recordar esa cierta vez que había decidido ayudar a su vieja amiga y terminó viendo mas de la cuenta.

-¿Y bien, doctor?- preguntó Austria, cuando la dejaron dormida en el cuarto.  
-¿Como está?  
-Sana como una quinceañera. Solo hay que cuidarla del frío, darle su medicina y ponerle compresas frías. ¿Señores?.  
El doctor quedó solo porque Roderich estaba corriendo por las compresas y el otro a la botica por la medicina.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le dijo Gilbert a Roderich cuando este quiso entrar al cuarto de la chica.  
-Ya lo decidí y yo debo cuidarla. Es lo mejor para ella.  
-Kesesese... el señorito podrido queriendo hacerla de enfermero cuando él mismo no se prepara ni un té. Déjale esto a un hombre que sabe cuidar de heridos y moribundos, como yo.  
-¡No dejaré que le pongas una mano encima a mi esposa, Gilbert Weillchsmint!  
-Tú dijiste que es mi culpa que esté enferma.- sonrió irónico.  
-¡_Dja callensde_ y_ mejod_ vengan acá!- exclamó Hungría, despertando.

* * *

Marcador final.  
Gilbert: 3  
Rode: 3 (Ambos con tarjeta amarilla por los gritos)  
Sacro Imperio 1 (Por lo del agua)  
Italia: cansado~.  
Lo del asco fue por andar pensando "gilbertmente", no crean que fue mío. (*Lo dice la fujoshi que piensa yaoi cuando se aburre en clase de religión*)


	3. La guerra ha comenzado

Bueno 3 puntos a aclarar.  
1- Mi hermana se retiró cuando vio que ella lleva toditas las de perder (¬¬, cobarde). Aún así trataré de mantener lo AusHun.  
2- Creo que buscaré un modo de darle gusto a todas para que no haya resentidas.  
3-...me gustó aquello del yaoi jujuju. Pero históricamente, en esa época, Hungría todavía no era fujoshi. Y ahi les va el porqué: Hungría es fujoshi para representar que es el país con el mayor número de producciones pornográficas, de unas décadas para acá que se dió eso. Y eso es por 3 razones: Bajos costos, la industria está protegida por la ley y sus actrices son bellas. (Eso se lo dejo de tarea a Gilbo y a Rode para que investiguen XD, pero francamente luego de que me enteré de eso... God, ahora solo de recordarlo imagino puro lemon AusPruHun...no precisamente en ese orden).  
Koko... Y_Y *llora de felicidad, sí una vez yo me solté discutiendo de yaoi en esa clase con un amigo. Es contagioso.  
Gracias a todas por sus reviews.

¡Y comienzan los problemas para estos dos!

* * *

Esa era la guerra. Prusia de nuevo era su rival y el objetivo a ganar era la permanecia de Elizabeta a su lado. El campo de batalla: su lecho de enfermedad. Vaya uno dándose cuenta como son las cosas para que terminaran en esas.  
Empujándose el uno al otro, atendieron el reclamo de la "doncella-en-apuros-porque-está-enferma-de-cualquier-otro-modo-ella-es-mas-fuerte-que-Hulk". El cuatro ojos decididamente le puso una compresa fría en la frente a su esposa, sobresaltándose al escuchar el gemido que soltó Elizabeta. Gilbert la miró también, alarmado. Los dos se preguntaron que tendría.  
-Está...helada. Ah... Roderich.  
-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, mi señora?- Austria pronunció las últimas dos palabras con un tono que facilmente provocarían suspiros, defendiendo verbalmente su terreno. Por toda respuesta la húngara lanzó la sábana hasta sus pies, puso las manos sobre su estómago, palmeándolo un par de veces y le sonrió. Los dos enfermeros quedaron desconcertados, de por sí apenas comprendían de mujeres, ahora la desconcertante enferma. ¿Qué quería decir con ese gesto?  
-También en el estómago.- le explicó ella.  
-¿Por encima de la piyama?- preguntó, sin entender muy bien.  
-Por debajo.  
Prusia se sonrojó y mejor se dio la vuelta. No quería ver algo así, y claro que no (sí) le invadió el morbo, por Dios que no. ¿Quien querría verla tan indefensa con una compresa fría en el estómago, toda sonrojada por la fiebre y...y...?  
-Debo ir al baño- informó el albino, saliendo de ahí con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

-Yo puedo curarme sola- le dijo la castaña a Gilbert huyéndole a la cuchara de medicina.- No necesito de nada más.  
-Te hará bien, Elizabeta. Vamos.- rogó él. Roderich veía su victoria segura.- ¡Tómatela!  
-Que no.  
-Eli... no seas niña.  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy niña.  
-Ajá, lo dice la señorita que de pequeña creía que un día tendría algo así como los 5 metros blindados del Grandioso Prusia.  
Roderich, que tomaba el té tranquilamente, paró de repente. ¿Qué...qué? ¿Que Elizabeta pensaba qué de niña? Bueno, eso podría explicarse, ningún país tenía "madre". Salvo Grecia y Egipto. Y abuelos en algunos casos, pero Hungría técnicamente había aprendido por sí sola, así que era normal que hubiera confundido cosas así.  
-¡Cállate, tonto! Y no es mi culpa, nadie me dijo nunca nada.  
-Yo intenté- y Gilbert se había olvidado completamente de que tenía que darle la medicina a la muchacha.- Pero no me oiste. ¡Ya, tómate la medicina, caramba!  
-¡Que no!- rezongó.  
-¡Pechos de tabla! ¡Kesesese!- continuó Prusia, para picarle el orgullo.  
-¡Gilbert!- lo amenazó.  
-¡Y no digas que no lo sé!- sonrió maléficamente. Claro que eso último provocó que Gilbert recibiera un baño de té expulsado directitamente de las finas y aristócratas narices de Roderich, ahora mas consternado que nunca de los hábitos de vida de Elizabeta cuando era soltera. - ¿Pero sabes qué? Si te tomas la medicina...  
Le dijo algo al oído a la enferma, lo cual provocó que se le iluminaran los ojos y aceptara la cucharada sin rechistar y sobre todo, manteniendo el resto del té de su esposo en la taza. Claro que Austria ahora le pediría largas cuentas a Gilbert acerca de todo lo que se acababa de enterar.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó, curioso, una vez que le explicó todo. Gilbert cerró la puerta del cuarto y sonrió como siempre.  
-Digamos que... Eli creció "un poquito acomplejada" por las hermanas del ruso mastodonte aquel. Le mentí respecto de la medicina que también le ayuda con "ciertos complejos que tiene", todo sea porque el awesome yo tiene que ganar esta batalla contra el señorito podrido.  
-¡Ahora resulta! ¿Tú, Prusia, me estás declarando la guerra... sobre mi esposa enferma? ¿Tú crees que puedes disolver una unión que ambos juramos y que nuestros superiores mantienen? Debes saber que no permitiré que sea así, no me importa que deba hacer para ganarte. No permitiré que me derrotes otra vez, menos por la mujer que juré amar.  
-Los dos sabemos que las alianzas y los imperios se pierden con el tiempo, señorito podrido- dijo Gilbert, sonriendo irónico.- Y ustedes no son la excepción, aunque no lo quieras creer. Tú la mantienes, ella te defiende. ¿Parece perfecto, verdad?  
-Qué te parta una hoz, porque un rayo, está dificil*.- le espetó. Se miraron, los ojos parecían puñales. Roderich se dió la vuelta y se dirigió a tocar el piano. Pero se detuvo y desde esa distancia miró a su oponente otra vez- ¿Estás diciendo que amas a MI esposa?  
-No. Es solo el placer de arrebatarte algo otra vez, querido señorito aristócrata. Pero... dado que tú tienes una esposa trofeo ¿Porqué yo no?

-Así que... Elizabeta. ¿Como que el señorito podrido no le gusta divertirse mucho?- Gilbert aprovechó que Roderich estaba azotando el piano con completa furia, tal vez pensando una estrategia para mantener a su mujer a su lado. La enferma le miró, primero confundida pero al entender hizo el gesto de que si no estuviera en ese estado, Prusia estaría desangrándose en el piso de una paliza mortal.- Solo por... curiosidad.  
-Tocamos el piano juntos. Debería contar.- explicó, con la voz ronca.  
-Pero ¿Nada más?- Hungría torció la boca.  
-¿Porqué tanta curiosidad por conocer mi vida marital? ¿Crees que soy infeliz al lado de Roderich o algo así?  
-¿Porqué no? Tú siempre le sonríes, le tratas con cariño, le dices a todo "Sí, señor Austria"- y al decir esa frase Gilbert imitó la voz de Elizabeta- Y él para contigo... Digamos que amas demasiado.  
Elizabeta jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos carmesí de Gilbert. Sentía un nudo en la garganta por aquello que le había dicho, pero guardó silencio. El prusiano se dió cuenta de que se había pasado de la raya, sin embargo, decidió esperar una respuesta.  
-A veces también yo lo pienso.- apenas pudo decir ella.- Yo lo quiero mucho, lo sabe. Pero yo no sé si él solo me ve como la mujer que lo defiende cuando está en problemas, le arregla la casa y cuida de Ita-chan.- suspiró- Tal vez por eso él está mas desequilibrado ahora que me enfermé, porque nunca pensó que pudiera pasarme.  
Roderich, que había dejado el piano para llevarle un té a su mujer, se detuvo al escuchar la conversación. Y con la respuesta de Hungría se quedó petrificado, dolido de que ella lo viera así.  
¿Que podía hacer?

* * *

Marcador Final:  
Gilbert: 5 (y frustrado sexualmente XD)  
Roderich: 4 (dolido)  
Uy, Gilbo le echó la sal al imperio austrohúngaro y Roderich le predijo su muerte 0_0: Literalmente, al decirle de la hoz, se está refiriendo al símbolo del socialismo (Rusia), que sería parte de los que disolverían la Provincia de Prusia (aunque terminaría volviéndose la República Demócrata Alemana).  
¡Pero no se desanimen team AusHun! Hoy estamos al dos por uno en capítulos.


	4. Para Elizabeta

OK! Lo prometido. Decidí hacer de dos partes este capítulo para darle mas drama.

* * *

-Bueno, tal vez debería dejare descansar, Elizabeta- dijo Gilbert y salió- Si necesitas algo... ya sabes. Por nuestra amistad de antaño.  
-Gracias.  
Cuando Prusia abrió la puerta, Austria estaba atrás, con la cabeza baja y sosteniendo la taza de té. Se veía totalmente abatido, por lo cual, Gilbert se anotó una victoria, sonriendo. El grandioso Gilbert Weillchsmint derrotaría en la primer batalla a su enemigo.  
Pero Austria entró, todavía en ese estado a ver a su esposa.  
-Señor Austria ¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó. Roderich dejó el té en la mesita de noche y se sentó al lado de ella. Le quitó la compresa de la frente y le dió un beso antes de ponerle una nueva. Elizabeta se quedó muda de la sorpresa. Luego se recostó a su lado, aunque ella protestó que se enfermaría si se le acercaba.  
-No me importa.- le respondió y la acunó entre sus brazos con ternura. Quería decirle todo de una vez.  
Que le encantaba que se pusiera a tocar el piano con él o simplemente a escucharle. Que le encantaban sus risas cuando jugaba con Sacro Imperio o Italia y les pusiera orejas de gato, por mas que le dijera que se veía muy infantil. Que siempre que ella barría el pórtico la observaba. Que adoraba cuando al despertar veía sus ojos verdes adormilados y su sonrisa. Que admiraba su fuerza para pelear, su creatividad para sus historias y su habilidad en batalla.  
Que la amaba con su alma.  
Pero las palabras morían en su garganta. Y eso le atormentaba. La tenía en sus brazos, totalmente indefensa y no podía expresarle nada. Tal vez Elizabeta jamás se daría cuenta de nada, sin embargo, nada podía hacer. Era un aristócrata y eso le dificultaba el expresarse.  
-Señor... Roderich- le dijo ella, aún sin entender.  
-Lo siento  
-¿Por qué lo siente?  
-Elizabeta- respondió él, con la voz quebrada y salió de ahí. - Descansa.

Sin embargo, pocos minutos después otra canción llenó la tranquila casa. Era de Beethoven. Sacro Imperio se detuvo a escuchar, Italia dejó la masa del postre y hasta Prusia se quedó inmóvil con la melodía. Aunque el cuatro ojos tocara todos los días, jamás le habían oido ejecutar una pieza de ese modo.  
-¿Que pieza es, señor Prusia?- preguntó Italia, cuando lo vió entrar, buscando un vaso con agua.  
-"Para Eliza".  
Elizabeta estaba escuchando, perfectamente despierta y notó que su esposo le añadía una parte nueva. Violenta, tierna, pero variaba. Y se mezclaba con otra melodía que era tranquila todo el tiempo.  
-Para mí.- dijo ella, comprendiendo todo lo que Austria había hecho cuando la abrazó.- La pieza es "Para Eliza-beta".  
Gilbert también pareció entender porque fue a ver tocar al señorito podrido. Este terminó de interpretar y miró al albino por varios segundos, sonriendo victorioso. El primero quedó desconcertado.  
-No te voy a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. Pelearé por ella.- le declaró y se fue por otra taza de té.

-¿Una rosa?- se preguntó Elizabeta al despertar y encontrar la flor sobre su edredón. Prusia, que miraba desde la puerta entreabierta, tomó a Gilbird entre sus manos y sonrió.  
-Gracias, amigo. Por eso eres tan awesome como yo.  
-¡Señor Prusia~!- dijo Italia, apareciendo de la nada- ¿Qué está haciendo?  
- Yo estoy aquí vigilando que ella esté bien.  
-Oh~. Lo buscaba para decirle que la cena está lista. Pero... es algo pequeño porque como Hungría está enferma y yo no puedo cocinar mucho.- se disculpó.  
-Siempre que no dejes morir de hambre al señorito podrido, está bien.  
Gilbert se dirigió al comedor, dejando un poco atónita a la niña. Sacro Imperio llegó a su lado, se veía todo manchado de harina y otras cosas porque posiblemente, queriendo hacerle menos pesada la labor a Ita-chan, se había puesto a cocinar algo.  
-Sacro Imperio ¿Se pondrá bien?  
-Parece ser que sí.  
-¿Tú quien crees que gane?- preguntó Italia, demostrando que sabía todo sobre la pelea entre los dos adultos que estaban a cargo ahora de toda la casa.  
-No lo sé. ¿Que te parece si mejor nos vamos a cenar?  
-¡Síp!

* * *

Marcador final:  
Austria: 6 (Victorioso)  
Prusia: 6 (Con una nueva estrategia)

Sacro Imperio: 1 (con Italia por ayudarle con la cena XD, Uy cosita hermosa :D)


	5. Te extraño

Revisé la historia -la mía- y la Historia -Mundial-. Yo ya sabía que el matrimonio de Elizabeta y Roderich se había llevado MUCHO después de la disolución del Sacro Imperio Romano Germano, pero nunca cuanto, tampoco como estuvo lo de Prusia, casi nada sabía. Y me dí cuenta de que tenía un grave error en mi historia. (Dios... yo corregía al profesor de Historia y ampliaba sus clases, equivocarme así de feo es el equivalente a decir que inventé todo lo que le dije).  
Pero, encontré el modo de arreglar eso y darle un cierto giro interesante al fic :D

* * *

-¡Oh, vaya sorpresa que vienes a visitarme, Gilbert!  
El rubio de la rosa abrió precisamente haciendo honor a su mención en esta historia: desnudo y con solo una rosa cubriendo donde no debía verse. El albino, un poco extrañado, se asomó y... deseó no haberlo hecho. Sacudió la cabeza.  
-Mein Gott, François, estamos aún a plena luz del día como para que tú y Antonio anden con esas cosas.- susurró y giró la cabeza.- Ábreme cuando ya se hayan cambiado.

Cinco minutos después ya estaban el Bad Friends Trío en la cocina de Francia, preparando una sopa de pollo, dispuestos a ayudarle al que competía contra Austria.  
-¡Oh, si ganas, anexaré Austria a mi territorio!- suspiró el rubio- Aunque tú no sales muy mal parado, Gilbert. Elizabeta es preciosa.  
-Yo pienso que está mal que le quieras quitar a su esposa. Tienen 4 siglos juntos.- opinó Antonio, poniendo el pollo en el agua hirviendo.  
Y el chico de ojos escarlatas sonrió irónicamente. Tomó a su pollito y le quitó con cuidado un papel que sostenía en el pico.  
-Gilbird encontró algo entre los archivos del señorito podrido. Algo que hace que mi guerra sea perfectamente moral. La respuesta: Federico I de Habsburgo.  
Los otros dos se quedaron atónitos ¿Que quería decir con eso?. Lo leyeron en voz alta mientras Antonio le daba maicitos a Gilbird, para recompensarlo por sus labores de espionaje. Anotaron en un papel lo que sabían, lo relacionaron y descubrieron mas cosas que por separado. Finalmente, debatieron en voz alta.  
-Eso fue el año en que yo... la encontré herida en el bosque.- Gilbert giró la cabeza, para ocultar el sonrojo del recuerdo de Elizabeta indefensa. Y lo que había logrado ver "de más".- Sadiq y sus seguidores habían matado a su rey, Luis II.  
-Fue ese año cuando Federico I tomó el trono de Hungría, junto con el de Austria.- añadió François, entendiendo todo.- 1526, elegido por la nobleza húngara, porque su esposa era Ana de Bohemia y Hungría. Y entonces...  
-Elizabeta se fue a vivir a casa del señorito podrido y dejó de ir de cacería conmigo- terminó Prusia.- De lo que deducimos: no están casados. Solo unidos por sus superiores.  
-Sí, pero el superior actual de Eli, el rey Leopoldo II, es Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano. En teoría: ella es jefa tuya, de Roderich, de Vash y de Lily.- añadió Antonio, felíz de poder decir algo en un asunto que le iba y le venía mas o menos igual.  
-Da lo mismo: No están casados. Es decir que yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, porque no estoy deseando la mujer del prójimo, solo el territorio que desea ser libre.

-Gilbert- lo despidió François en la puerta- Si deseas ganar realmente solo hay un modo de que sea así.  
-Y primero tienes que admitirte porqué razón estás peleando realmente- le dijo Antonio.- No solo porque vayas contra Roderich.  
-Y eso es...

-Ten, el awesome yo te trajo algo de comer, Elizabeta.  
Gilbert, que había regresado casi corriendo de casa de François, con tal de tener aún caliente el caldo, le dejó el plato en la mesa de noche. La castaña lo miró, sorprendida. Pero aceptó la comida y la probó.  
-No me sabe a nada. Pero es porque estoy enferma. ¿Tú la hiciste?  
-Me dijo François que eso ayuda cuando uno está resfriado.  
Y como si se hubiera semiinvocado al decir eso, Austria entró corriendo al cuarto de ella y le dio un rápido beso de despedida.  
-Mi superior habló y dijo que Francia requiere mi presencia para unos asuntos. Lamento no poder quedarme contigo.  
-Descuide, señor Roderich. Buen viaje.- le sonrió.  
Por supuesto, Prusia acompañó hasta la puerta a Roderich y le miró burlón. Este le devolvió la mirada, con su típica indiferencia aristócrata.  
-Señorito Podrido, tranquilo. No te quitaré lo que no es tuyo mientras no estás.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-Quiero decir lo que tú sabes bien: yo no cometo pecado con el 10 mandamiento "No desearás la esposa de tu prójimo".

Austria se fue de ahí con toda la preocupación del mundo. Si Prusia quería reclamar Hungría como parte suya, eso sin duda implicaría una guerra de 3 frentes, de todos contra todos. Primero sería convencer a Elizabeta que se lanzara contra él. Luego sin duda Gilbert se lanzaría con ella para finalmente usar alguna maniobra y anexarla finalmente a él. Tal vez los Hohenzollern le daría autonomía, algo que los Habsburgo se habían negado hacer. O aprovecharía ese momento de ausencia suya para ganar.

-¿Escuchaste al señor Austria tocar hace rato?  
-Sí, Eli, escuché al señorito tocar.- suspiró él e hizo el ademán de irse.  
-¿Qué, volví a herir tu orgullo, Gilbert?- preguntó ella. Y ahí se detuvo- Si crees que me voy a disculpar de algo que no me arrepiento de decir, no lo haré.  
-Ya sé. Eres indomable.- gruñó. "Si quieres ganar" se repitió "Debo recordarme porqué estoy luchando realmente. Y eso es..."  
-¿Entonces?  
-Entonces es que no soporto que hables de él. Es de por sí odioso convivir con él, todo por ser parte de la misma casa que tiene mi hermanito, por que tu superior es el suyo y el mío... como para que encima me digas que toca muy bien o ese tipo de cosas.- se volteó a verla otra vez, apenas dijo eso.  
-¿Pero que tienes, Gilbert?  
-¿Porqué desde que vives con él has dejado de salir conmigo? Ya no vamos de cacería, no peleas conmigo a menos que te fastidie y lo único que recibo es un sartenazo, no un golpe de la valiente guerrera que solías ser. Y aún eres, pero quieres disfrazar bajo la apariencia de una dama con tal de agradarle al señorito podrido. Y no digo que no me guste que seas así... es solo que...- y se calló, apartando la mirada. Elizabeta se quedó en silencio, esperando la respuesta. Tal vez por su estado no notó el momento en que él se abalanzó y la abrazó. Era un abrazo diferente a la ternura del aristócrata, era casi la desesperación de la soledad- _Ich vermisse dich, Ungarn.  
_-Gilbert... _  
-_Extraño a la niña tonta que creía que un día sería varón, la guerrera que me dio la primer paliza de mi vida, la mujer que me puso en problemas en la guerra de los 7 años. El grandioso yo se siente solo de recordar cuando éramos pequeños y todo era menos complicado que ahora. ¿Es normal que pueda extrañar a alguien tanto, siendo que vives conmigo?.  
-Yo sigo siendo la misma. Por dentro. Pero dejé de ir de cacería y de golpearte porque ya no tengo la misma vitalidad. Si eso es lo que extrañas puedo ir cuando quieras.  
-Lo que quiero decirte es- se separó un poco de ella. Le apartó un mechó de la cara con cuidado- lo que yo realmente siento.- se acercaba a ella poco a poco, casi rozando sus labios, añadió- Ich liebe dich, Magyarorz_à_g. _  
_Y finalmente le robó otro beso, un poco mas largo que el que le había robado antes de que se enfermara. Elizabeta tardó apenas unos segundos en corresponder_._

_¿Porqué ellos dos habían estado tan raros durante todo ese día?_

* * *

Marcador final:  
Gilbert: 9 (Golazo marcado en el renglón 62)  
Roderich: 7 (Defensa vacía D:)

Yo también me maree buscando de la historia en común de ellos 3, de los reyes sobre todo tuve que buscar y cuando me topé con eso fue de 0_0 ¡BINGO! (Eso explica que Eli sea quien se hace cargo de la casa realmente XD).


	6. Game over

OK! Terminando de leer el precioso fanfic de Miss All Sunday, comienzo el final de este fic que me tomé todas mis vacaciones en escribir :D

* * *

¡Ganó!  
Gilbert estaba eufórico, aunque lo disimulaba bien, porque Elizabeta estaba dormida en sus piernas. Después del beso ella había comenzado a bostezar y él entendió que era imprudente dejarla despierta mas tiempo. Se veía tan bonita e indefensa así. Como Gilbird.  
Sin embargo solo entonces supo que, por mas fuerza que tuviera, si Elizabeta se separaba de Roderich para estar con él, ella siempre estaría ligada al Sacro Imperio Romano Germano. Era librarse de uno para seguir en lo mismo, fuera esposa o no de quien fuera.  
Y para Prusia eso era algo... demasiado difícil. No ver que haría si definitivamente ganaba, sino hacerse cargo de otra persona, no velar solo por su grandiosa persona. Con todo, Elizabeta cuidaba de todos, le tocara o no hacerlo. ¿Como lidiar con algo así de grande?

Despertó porque una mano pequeñita y una vocecita dulce lo obligaron a despertar de su sueño dichoso y _awesome_. Abrió un ojo y miró a Sacro Imperio con la mano todavía sujetándole y a Italia-chan con la boquita entreabierta. Los dos se veían algo preocupados por el modo en que estaba Gilbert con la ama y señora de la casa. Y el albino estaba confundido con sus caritas, no era algo que pudiera desear encontrar.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-¿Vamos a tener un nuevo país?- preguntó Sacro Imperio. Y entonces supo Gilbert que ellos seguían con la generalizada idea de que cuando "mamá y papá" o "mamá y el lechero/cartero/etc." dormían juntos es porque iban a tener un bebé.  
-No, es otro tipo de "dormir juntos" lo que se ocupa para que nazca un país. O un bebé.  
-¿Tendrán que separarse el señor Austria y la señorita Hungría?- preguntó Italia, casi al borde del llanto. Sacro Imperio estaba casi en las mismas. Comprendió que para los niños, algo así no era sano de presenciar. Mucho menos pensar en dividir la casa por culpa de un juego.  
-Tranquilos, el juego ya terminó.  
-Que alivio.- suspiró el rubio.  
-¿Qué...juego?- gruñó la húngara, que estaba despierta desde que Italia lloriqueaba "Señor Gilbert" pero se hizo la dormida con tal maestría que era digna de un premio. Y entonces los tres restantes temblaron, conociendo la ira de Hungría. Los niños salieron corriendo de ahí, casi llevándose de corbata a Austria, que volvía demasiado pronto de Francia.  
-Eli... recuerdas... yo...- Gilbert ya no sabía ni como excusarse.  
-¡TÚ!  
-Y Roderich- añadió el albino, dispuesto a que no caería solo bajo el sonido letal de la sartén nuevecita que tenía Elizabeta, lista para golpearlos hasta mandarlos a ver a su amado abuelo Germania.  
-¡USTEDES DOS!- rugió. Roderich entraba en ese momento al cuarto, notando que Prusia se hacía pequeñito y su mujer se volvía gigante, los ojos verdes inyectados en furia, el cabello casi volviéndose serpientes de medusa. ¡Era un monstruo!- ¡AHORA SÍ, SALGAN DE MI CUARTO, PAR DE... HOMBRES!  
Y apenas salieron, Elizabeta cerró la puerta, encerrándose así con medicina y compresas frías dentro, para ya no requerirlos más. Solo permitía pasar a Italia y la pobre niña salía casi con cara de trauma, por lo cual Sacro Imperio se debatía entre mejor entrar él, abrazarla (con todo y que pensaba que por accidente podía tocar donde no) o no hacer nada.

-Estamos en serios problemas.  
-¿Te lo parece?- comentó Roderich. Ya no era el aristócrata frío que le daba igual que dijera Gilbert Weillschmint. Era el señor de la casa preocupado por que nunca la había visto tan enojada por dos días- Sabe que competimos por ella, que por un momento ella fue para nosotros un trofeo.  
-Y nada que le moleste mas que eso. Nunca quiso ser la princesita.  
-Ni cuando vivía en casa de Sadiq.  
Ita-chan justo en ese momento iba cruzando la sala para llevarle de comer a la enferma. Los dos hombres la miraron.  
-¿Como está?  
-Mejoró.- informó, sonriendo-Ya no tiene fiebre, come más y dice que hasta los perdonará, ahorita que salga.  
-¿Porqué no sale de una vez?  
-Tiene que tomar un baño.

Y ahí estaba, en la sala, con el cabello radiante por el baño, los ojos verdes otra vez tan relucientes como siempre, sus mejillas sonrosadas: sana. Y con un vestido verde que Roderich no sabía que tenía, pero se veía preciosa con él.  
Los dos rivales estaban entre la sorpesa de que la mujer que se había comportado como un demonio pudiera verse tan angelical en ese momento. Pero sabían que ella podía ocultar algún plan muy macabro bajo su fachada de inocencia y dulzura.  
-Ustedes dos han actuado muy mal. Demasiado bajo.- comenzó.  
-No necesitamos que nos lo digas, menos el genial yo- dijo Gilbert.  
-Bien, va a ser muy dificil que llegue a perdonarles.  
-Lo comprendo- dijo Roderich.  
-Así que deben hacer lo que yo les pida.  
Oh no. Eso no se oía bien. Tragaron saliva y rezaron pidiendo perdón por sus almas.

* * *

Marcador Final:  
Roderich y Gilbert: 0  
Sacro Imperio e Italia: Mandados derechos a clases de E.S. con François y Toño XD.

¿Que será el castigo que tendrán estos dos tontos por eso?  
¿Podrá terminar esto sin volverse un polígamo y sin hacer llorar a Ita-chan y Sacro Imperio?  
¿Encontraré mi cordura?  
¡Descúbranlo en el ultimo capítulo!


	7. El castigo

Y llegó el final D:, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta locura de fic.

* * *

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- preguntaron a coro los dos castigados, presentándose ante la ofendida.  
-Ya les dije. Así que o empiezan o sartén.  
Se miraron a los ojos, todavía aterrorizados y suspiraron.

-A...Austria, por favor, no me quites la camisa.  
-Cállate, Prusia. Sabes que quieres.  
Roderich le dejaba marcas en el cuello al albino, no muy disgustado, pero tampoco muy contento que se pueda decir. Gilbert estaba pero muy humillado, tenía que dejarse hacer para conseguir el perdón de la húngara. Aunque nunca hubiera adivinado que el señorito podrido tenía su lado dominante, sobre todo después de la guerra de los 7 años.  
-¡Divino!- suspiró Elizabeta, observando la escena que armaban ambos en el sillón. Por suerte había conseguido mandar a Ita-chan y a Sacro Imperio lejos de ahí para que no vieran nada de la escena. Si no hubieran quedado con trauma.  
Roderich miró la piel de Gilbert, ya bien expuesta. Si bien era humillante tener que cumplir semejante castigo, estaba mas sonrojado por el modo en que estaba. Gilbert en cambio parecía que iba a llorar y no precisamente de felicidad. Su orgullo tan bien entregado.  
¡Que mejor castigo! Para el señorito, hacer algo mas o menos amoral, para el Grandioso Prusia, ceder y ser sumiso.  
-Mon ami! ¡Nunca pensé que te fuéramos a ver así!- dijo una voz desde atrás de la cortina, riéndose.  
-¿Fran?  
-Eh... no viene solo.  
-¿Antonio?- preguntó Roderich, buscando con la mirada. Estaban en una pose tan poco ortodoxa: Gilbert con las manos a la altura de su cabeza, sujetas con por las de Austria, el pecho desnudo y la cara sonrojada. Y el cuatro ojos casi sentado sobre sus caderas.  
-No podíamos perdenos algo así- se burló el rubio y volteó a ver la verduga, que sonreía perversamente- Que buen castigo les pusiste, Elizabeta.  
-Falta algo: Roderich...- ordenó, con una mirada seria. Las víctimas pusieron cara de que querían cualquier otra cosa, menos eso. Pero ella insistió.  
Manteniendo la pose de esas historias que tanto le gustaban a la chica, Austria miró a los ojos escarlatas de Prusia, quien puso cara de "Ni se te ocurra o te vuelvo a atacar en tus regiones vitales", respondida por "No creas que quiero, pero todo sea porque nos perdone".  
Se inclinó sobre él y le robó un beso.  
-Ya suficiente. No quiero que Berlín y Viena terminen demasiado alterados y esto se salga de control- dijo Elizabeta y salió de ahí, riéndose de lo lindo, junto con Antonio y François. Los dos "amantes" se quedaron ahí, sonrojados con lo que ella dijo.

-Señor Roderich tengo que decirle algo.  
El pianista interrumpió su canción de furia (todavía no nacía Chopin), y la miró. Ella sonreía, sin furia, sin perversión. Se veía mejor luego de la enfermedad y al menos eso había servido un poco para entender sus sentimientos hacia ella y qué es lo que ella quería.  
-¿Que sucede, mi señora?  
-Me quedo con usted. Lo que dure mi estancia con usted, procuraré que seremos felices con Ita-chan y Sacro Imperio. Pero sobretodo, los dos juntos. Usted va a prometerme que pondrá también de su parte.  
-Gracias Elizabeta- se levantó del taburete y la abrazó. ¿Había ganado? Eso ya no importaba. Lo que importaba era que ella estaría a su lado mas tiempo y eso al menos lo tranquilizaba. Ahora tendría mas consideración con la guerrera que ella era.

-¡Hey, pedazo de idiota, que quiero hablarte!  
Gilbert, que se iba a tomarse una cerveza para pasarse el mal trago de la humillación, se detuvo. Ella lo había seguido por dos o tres kilómetros. La miró. Se veía preciosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Al menos la competencia había servido para volverse sincero con Elizabeta, después de tantos años de molestarla y de molestar al Señorito Podrido.  
-Sabes que no debes correr. Acabas de salir de tu enfermedad y el grandioso yo no te piensa volver a cuidar. Necesito tiempo awesome para mí.  
-Ya sé, pero quería darte esto.- le entregó una carta y se dió la vuelta. Prusia la miró irse, sin entender nada. Abrió la carta y leyó.  
_Gilbert:_  
_Por nuestra amistad de antaño -que sé que al menos para tí nunca fue tal cosa, sino un infantil enamoramiento que ha crecido contigo- sé perfectamente que le dijiste al Señor Roderich que los imperios no duran para siempre._  
_¿Esperarás hasta entonces? _  
_Elizabeta_

-Así que perdí estaba batalla ¿Eh? Pero me das la preferencia para la siguiente guerra.- Gilbert sonrió y siguió su camino a la cantina. Si tenía suerte, al volver a casa seguro le podría volver a robar otro beso. Claro que ahora tendría cuidado de no estar tan ebrio que no pudiera llevarla a su cama, como la dama que era.

* * *

Y me pasé por el arco del triunfo eso de que Eli no es fujoshi sino hasta neustros días. Pero realmente quería ponerlos en esta situación.

Y se acabó lo que se vendía!


End file.
